Many vehicles, such as aircraft vehicles, have systems which use radar for detecting potential objects of collision, such as terrain and other vehicles. Radar can detect potential objects of collision located within a certain proximity to the aircraft vehicle. Upon radar detecting the presence of a potential object of collision, a warning signal is provided to a pilot of the aircraft. The pilot must then analyze the object and determine if action needs to be taken in order to avoid the object. If action needs to be taken, the pilot obeys general aviation and etiquette rules promulgated by the FAA (Federal Aviation Administration) to regulate aircraft vehicle traffic in national air space (NAS).
These types of conventional avoidance systems are very expensive. Therefore, integrating such a system on smaller vehicles is not entirely feasible. In addition, these conventional avoidance systems detect potential objects of collision and provide warning signals only. Thus, conventional avoidance systems rely on the presence of a pilot to recognize the signal and take appropriate action by altering the course of the vehicle.
The potential for collisions is even greater in the context of unmanned vehicle systems. In one application of such a technology, a remotely located operator manages and controls an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), typically from a ground control station. Although the ground control station enables some degree of controlled flight, generally, UAVs lack the ability to scout out their surrounding airspace and watch for incoming obstacles. Even if a UAV is equipped with some sort of forward-looking camera or video capability, the remotely located operator is primarily focused on payload and mission operations and has a limited ability to accurately interpret and analyze video information. In addition, under the circumstances, a remotely located operator may have a difficult time complying with the FAA rules for flying in civilian airspace.
Currently, UAVs are not allowed to fly in NAS. In particular, UAVs are not allowed to fly in any air space unless the UAV has received FAA approval. One of the most significant technology barriers for integrating UAVs into NAS is an effective and reliable collision avoidance system. Overcoming this technology barrier will open beneficial services to the national civilian marketplace such as forest management, mineral surveys, border patrol, agriculture and pipeline and power line inspections. Beyond these and other specific potential UAV markets, an effective and reliable collision avoidance system can provide pilots an additional mechanism to safely fly manned aircraft.